


"Ask Whizzer What?"

by luxuryproblems



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, also this is probably very very out of character but like, and i love them, but it's not exactly Good, i dont Completely hate it, i took it straight from my wattpad, these tags are ridiculous, they're dumb high school students going to prom and a party, this is my first post on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxuryproblems/pseuds/luxuryproblems
Summary: "You," Cordelia points at Marvin, still giggling, "are nervous about prom. Dude, just fucking ask Whizzer.""Ask Whizzer what?"





	1. "Ask Whizzer What?"

Marvin didn't know how to ask. He didn't even know if he should ask. He knew the answer would be up in the air with this boy, which is what was holding him back. He sits at the rounded lunch table in the cold cafeteria, a zipped up red sweatshirt over his body, tapping his foot anxiously. He watches Trina and Mendel approach the table, Trina holding onto Mendel's upper arm. 

The couple sit in front of him, dropping their bags onto the ground under the table, and look at Marvin. The overall anxiety in the air, from Marvin not knowing how to ask to Trina's general anxiety disorder to Mendel realizing he's probably gonna have to be the one to fix this situation, was thick enough to cut. Lucky for them, Cordelia and Charlotte made their way over, with their overall sunshine-like radiation and love for each other making the air a little lighter. 

"Snacks," Cordelia exclaimed in an almost unenthusiastic tone. She tossed a plastic zip-lock bag of cookies she baked the night before onto the table. Mendel cautiously reached out, opened the bag, and took one. Cordelia looked at the rest of them, then at Charlotte. 

Charlotte spoke for what Cordelia was thinking, "what the fuck is up all of your asses today." She sat at one of the curved benches against the wall, and Cordelia sat herself next to her. She wore Charlotte's sweatshirt over her usual 'Hawaii' crop top so she wouldn't get dress coded, and Charlotte kept her arm wrapped around her. 

Charlotte looks at Trina, who looks at Mendel, who in turn looks at Marvin. Marvin sighs. "What time of the year is it?"

"Almost end of the year?" Trina comments.

Marvin looks at her, and, in response, slams his hand on the wall behind him. "This is what time of the year it is, Trina. and honestly, I am fucked up." His hand is covering the words on the poster, and when it drops, Cordelia laughs.

Prom. 

"You," Cordelia points at Marvin, still giggling, "are nervous about prom. Dude, just fucking ask Whizzer."

"Ask Whizzer what?"

Everyone's heads turn at the sound of the voice, and there he is. Whizzer. Fucking Whizzer. Whizzer, in his leather jacket even though it's ninety degrees outside and his sunglasses on inside and his slicked back hair. Marvin is staring. Charlotte slaps him on the knee to bring his attention back to reality.

Whizzer blinks. He looks at Cordelia and, again, asks, "ask Whizzer what?"

Cordelia stares at him, completely dumbfounded as to how she didn't see Whizzer coming to the table, and even more shocked that he didn't hear her mention prom. She sucks in a breath through her teeth, "gotta go!" She gets off the bench and quickly runs into the hallway. Charlotte stares towards the door, makes an offhand comment that they'll be right back, and runs after Cordelia. 

Still looking confused, but brushing it off, Whizzer slides into the space next to Marvin, putting his messenger bag in between the two of them. He leans over and kisses Marvin on the cheek, before Marvin turns and takes his chin in between his fingers and kisses him on the mouth. "Gay," Charlotte comments as she comes back with Cordelia. 

The lesbians sit back in their seats and continue on with their lunch period, as if nothing weird had just happened. 

\-----

Later that night, Marvin sits on the edge of Whizzer's bed as Whizzer looks through his closet. The two are going to a party, but are meeting with Trina and Mendel beforehand so the four can go together. Whizzer looks at himself in the full body mirror by his closet, and Marvin catches a glimpse of himself, looking bored, before Whizzer turns around. 

"Is this okay?" he asks. he has on a light green button up shirt, which is tucked into his pants with the top button or two buttons open. Marvin cannot believe how beautiful he is.

Marvin chuckles, "I love it."

Whizzer looks at him and blinks. "You laughed, you hate it."

Marvin looks at him and smiles, and, before Whizzer has a chance to turn around and go back into his closet to find a new outfit, Marvin is reaching over and looping his finger into one of the belt loops on the pants. He pulls Whizzer close to him, and takes his hand, gently kissing his fingertips, being the romantic son of a bitch that he tries to desperately to be. Whizzer appreciates the gesture, but he wants to know if he looks disgusting. 

"Whizz, you look perfect in anything you wear, I don't care what you wear because you're gonna look like a hot piece of ass no matter what," Marvin says sincerely. 

Whizzer looks away from him and goes light pink in the face. "Gay," he laughs. He leans down and kisses Marvin quickly. The taller of the two walks over to his dresser and begins to look on the dresser for hair products, which he almost immediately finds. 

Marvin watches Whizzer do his hair and makes a comment. "So, what color suit are you wearing to prom?" 

Whizzer stops. He turns on his heels to his boyfriend and looks at him. He raises one eyebrow in confusion. "Don't know," he replies. 

"Well, I gotta know soon. I gotta know if my suit is gonna clash with yours or not, and you know, we 'always have to be the most well dressed couple,' in your own words," Marvin smiles. Whizzer laughs quickly and quietly, covering his mouth with his hand. 

He wants to play this up as much as he possibly can, just because he thinks it's hilarious. "Who said we're going to prom?"

Marvin completely freezes. He definitely did ask Whizzer at lunch, right? He definitely did? Oh fuck, no he didn't. "Oh my god, I didn't ask you to prom." Marvin puts his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. 

"Yeah, no shit," Whizzer practically giggles. Marvin groans quietly.

"Prom?" Marvin asks, arms open wide. He has a crooked, laughing smile and hope and laughter in his eyes. Whizzer looks at him and drops everything he's doing. 

He's so fucking dorky. 

"Yeah, of course," Whizzer walks over and sits on Marvin's lap. "You're so nerdy, forgetting to ask me prom, being this cute when you do."

Marvin smiles and lets out a chuckle. He taps Whizzer on the ass so he gets up. "Get ready, Mendel and Trina are gonna be waiting for us." Whizzer rolls his eyes playfully and gets up. He makes an offhand comment about how they've waiting longer for less important things, and Marvin snorts. 

\-----

Marvin took Whizzer to the apartment complex that both Trina and Mendel lived in, and waited in the parking lot. Whizzer holds his lover's hand over the center console of the car, and Marvin runs his thumb over Whizzer's soft skin. Whizzer looks at his reflection in the side mirrors of the car and touches his hair, Marvin looks at Whizzer like he's the most beautiful thing in the world. 

"Sorry we took so long!" Trina says as she breaks the comfortable silence in the car, her and Mendel climbing into the backseat. 

Marvin looks in the back, and raises his eyebrows, making a joking gesture. "No. we did not. Don't get your hopes up," Mendel scolds Marvin, who rolls his eyes and laughs.

"Can't blame a boy for trying."

Marvin turns the key in the ignition and pulls out of his parking space. Trina takes a sip from a labeless water bottle, which could possibly be liquor, as Whizzer speaks. "So, did you guys know that Marvin forgot he didn't ask me to prom?"

Trina laughs, and spits her drink accidentally onto the back of the leather seats on the car. Marvin looks back, yells something incoherently, and takes Trina's drink. "No more of that! I just fucking cleaned this car!" 

"You forgot to ask him to prom!" Mendel exclaims through laughter.

"Shut up! I asked him and he said yes!" Marvin yells back, making a right turn.

Whizzer laughs, "asked me after he made it very clear that he forgot that he thought he did. He's an idiot, but he's my big dumb idiot, and I love him." 

Whizzer leans over the center console as Marvin stops behind a red SUV and kisses Marvin. They share a passionate but slow kiss. They take the few seconds they have right now at this traffic light to completely consume each other. Get lost in each other. 

As Marvin's tongue finds it's way into Whizzer's mouth, and Whizzer begins to forget where he is, Trina yells. "Marvin, do you wanna stop mouth-fucking your boyfriend for two goddamn minutes and drive?!" 

Marvin pulls away from Whizzer as he turns and looks at the green light. He sighs. "Not really, but I guess I have to." He continues driving down the street as the car behind them slams on the horn.

Trina rolls down the window and flips the car behind them off, before Mendel grabs her arm and pulls it back into the car. "Now is not the time!" He exclaims. 

"It's always time, Mendel." 

"Listen, I get it, you two are in love. Just, can you not be straight in my car right now." Marvin asks. He sounds completely serious, but Whizzer catches onto the joke and lets out a laugh. the laugh that marvin fell for.

And in that moment, Marvin knows that in two weeks, prom is going to be magical.


	2. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His phone makes a noise, one of those default text notification tones, and he sits on his bed. Tapping in a passcode, he opens the messaging app to see one from Marvin. It reads, “I cannot wait to see how gorgeous you’re gonna look tonight, and how I’m going to have the most beautiful date at prom.”
> 
> Whizzer blushes. His phone dings again. “Don’t tell the lesbians I said that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was uh this was gonna be a two parter but the part i started writing got too long for my taste and it would feel too jumpy if i wrote it all in one part so uh now this is a three part fic. have fun i guess. part three to come soon.

Marvin always thought that dark purple was the perfect color on Whizzer.

Whizzer thought purple made him look tacky, almost as if he stuck out, and he tried to avoid it as much as possible. On the very rare occasion that Whizzer wore purple, Marvin cherished it like it was a last day on Earth, taking pictures and holding his lover like he was the last man on Earth.

At six-thirty, an hour and a half before prom would open its doors, Whizzer sat in his bedroom on the edge of his bed, staring at the suit hanging on the door. Cordelia stood next to it, a smile on her face, and a light smokey eye on her eyelids. Trina was in the bathroom off the side of Whizzer’s room, changing into her dress, as Whizzer continued to stare at the suit.

A purple suit jacket hung there on his closet door with a pair of dress pants that were the same color. Under it lay a dark gray button up shirt, and a black skinny tie.

“Now listen-” Cordelia started.

“Delia, I look like ass in this color.”

“Or don’t listen, that’s totally fine too.” 

Cordelia sighed and Trina came back into the room. The two looked at each other and Cordelia made a noise of surprisal and approval of Trina’s outfit. Trina wore a black split maxi dress, and a pair of black ankle boots. “Do I look okay?” Trina asked with a worried smile on her face. 

Whizzer butted into the conversation, “You look like a woman I could be straight for.”

“Oh, God, is that good?” She asked, her blank expression twitching into that of a smile. 

Cordelia hugged her tight. “Trina, you look amazing.” Trina smiled and thanked her, then spun around, and Cordelia knew exactly what to do. She took the zipper on the back of Trina’s dress and tugged it up, forcefully fighting with it to the point of yelling at she got it to completely close. After this, she quickly announced, “Listen, I need to go put on my dress. Trina, as you’re doing your makeup, if you’re wearing any, make sure Whizzer actually puts on that fucking suit.” 

Trina nodded and Cordelia grabbed her dress, which was in a dry-cleaning bag, and dashed into the bathroom. The gay one and the straight one remained in the room together, so Trina looked at Whizzer and quickly said, “You’re going into that suit.”

“But-”

“No ‘but’s,’ boyo! You are going to look so handsome in that outfit, and I bet your ass Marvin is gonna cry when he sees you.” Trina expressed fast, and almost angry, as she was armed with a Two Faced mascara brushed.

Whizzer sighed and groaned loud and he got up. He pulled the t-shirt he was wearing over his head, then grabbed the gray button up off of the hanger. Trina began to gather her things to (out of respect and privacy) move to the next room, since this was, in fact, Whizzer’s house, when Whizzer loudly said, “Trina, you don’t need to leave the room. Nothing spectacular is gonna be shown.”

She then put her makeup back onto the vanity she was working at. 

As Whizzer was button the very top button of his shirt, Trina turned to him and grabbed his collar, opening the last button he had closed. “Leave these two open, looks handsome,” she advised him. He smiled at her.

There was a time in the past where Whizzer and Trina didn’t get along whatsoever, mainly right after Marvin dumped her, came out, and started dating him all within the span of about a week and a half. Trina had an absolute loathing rage for Whizzer, and it had gotten to the point where the presence of him irked her so badly that she tried to switch her fifth and sixth period classes around so she wouldn’t have to have them with him. He’s glad that she didn’t, even though sometimes he might joke and say he wishes she did. 

Cordelia comes out of the bathroom in her white mermaid cut dress and white four-inch heels as Whizzer is pulling on his dreadful purple suit jacket. She smiles wide and points to Whizzer, “First of all, you look fucking hot. Second of all, would one of you be a dear and tug the back up?”

Trina obligees and helps her with the dress, so that everything in the front of her body stays in pace. Whizzer is putting a black belt on through the loops of the purple dress pants when Trina and Cordelia are doing their makeup, sharing his vanity. Trina’s look is more natural, a small bit of mascara, foundation, and a bit of concealer and mild red lipstick, than Cordelia’s, which is a light smokey eye, highlighter, a small amount of bronzer, and bright and bold red lipstick. Whizzer, who doesn’t know the least bit about makeup (except for highlight, he loves to glow), thinks the two of his best friends look amazing. 

“Well,” Cordelia says, putting down her makeup brush, “it looks like it’s getting to the time where our dates may be coming to pick us up.” 

Trina nods, “I’m actually picking Mendel up, he can’t drive.”

Whizzer raises an eyebrow at her statement, “Trina, you can’t drive either. You don’t have your license, and you barely have your permit.” 

“Worth it, now come over here you fucker,” Trina states, as Cordelia holds up her phone to Whizzer’s large and somehow spotless vanity mirror. Whizzer crouches between the two of them, his arms wrapping around their shoulders, and they take a quick picture of the three of them.

Whizzer looks at the picture, makes a noise that sounds like one you make to a small animal, and says, “We are so fucking hot.”

“Agreed,” Cordelia said, grabbing her clutch bag off of Whizzer’s bed, “Now, I gotta go. Trina, you comin’ with?”

Trina nods, hugs Whizzer quickly and the two of them leave through the downstairs front door. Now, it’s about seven-thirty, and it could be any minute before Marvin was ringing the doorbell. He was very likely going to be with Charlotte, as the four of them had planned for Marvin and Charlotte to pick up their respective dates from their own homes, so their partner could react accordingly to how beautiful they were.

Whizzer stares at himself in the mirror, and becomes a little more satisfied at the thought of Marvin actually enjoying this color.

His phone makes a noise, one of those default text notification tones, and he sits on his bed. Tapping in a passcode, he opens the messaging app to see one from Marvin. It reads, “I cannot wait to see how gorgeous you’re gonna look tonight, and how I’m going to have the most beautiful date at prom.”

Whizzer blushes. His phone dings again. “Don’t tell the lesbians I said that.” 

He types back a quick response, tosses his phone back onto the bed, and goes up to the vanity to adjust his hair. He fidgets with a stray hair or two, uses a small amount of gel to press it back into the hell that it came from, until he finally feels at least presentable. Not good, but decent.

There’s a small, three minute window where Whizzer is looking for anything he can to add to his outfit to make him seem at all more attractive, before a car horn blares outside. It startles him and makes him put down whatever he was going to add to his outfit, and peek out his window. 

He sees Marvin before anyone else, before Cordelia and Charlotte in the back of the car, smiling and laughing. From what he can see in the back of the car with the tinted windows, Charlotte is in a black dress with lace ¾ sleeves, and her usual choice of a pearl necklace. She looks straight out of a movie. 

Marvin is out of the car, leaning on the hood of it, and Whizzer can’t help but think he cleans up nicely, and looks very classy. He’s wearing a plain black suit, with a skinny black tie, and nice dress shoes. His hair is styled as it usually is, which didn’t surprise him, but he can’t help but stare at how handsome his boyfriend is. 

He goes out of view of his window, pulls out his phone, and quickly texts Cordelia. The message is askew and has multiple misspellings, but makes out the basic premise of, “Help, my boyfriend is really attractive and I feel very inferior to him.”

Cordelia responds back, almost immediately with a few words of wisdom. “Don’t be a pussy, Whizzer Brown.”

He rolls his eyes, shoves his phone into his back pocket, and heads out of his bedroom and down the stairs. He stops behind the front door, takes a deep breath, and pushes it open. When the sunlight, which is barely there, begins to shine on him, he lets out a sheepish smile. Charlotte is rapidly rolling down the back windows to take pictures of them, as Cordelia Snapchats it. 

Marvin looks at his boyfriend, and is so overwhelmed that he looks away. His hand flies to cover his mouth, and he looks back from his boyfriend in his beautiful, tight fitting, purple suit to the green yard of the people across the street. When he turns around to look back at him going halfway down the stairs, Marvin nearly loses his mind. 

He squats down, rubs his hands over his face, and lets out a strained yell of, “You look so fucking beautiful!” 

It makes Whizzer blush and, as he reaches the bottom of the stairs, Marvin is meeting him at the last step and, like he’s done many times before, takes him gently by the collar, pulls him down to his level, and kisses him. Hard. 

They remain in that position for about twenty seconds, and Marvin is the one to pull away. “You look so fucking beautiful in this color, baby,” he compliments in a hushed whisper, running one hand from his shoulder to the bottom of his bicep, “absolutely fucking gorgeous.”

“You look… really, really handsome, Marv,” Whizzer smiles at him, then leans down to kiss him again quickly on the lips. 

“I cannot believe I’m going to walk into prom at the worst school in the city with the prettiest boy in the entire world on my arm, in his beautiful purple suit,” Marvin says, and, like it did before, it causes Whizzer to blush a deep red color, and Marvin kisses him fast on the cheek. 

He begins to walk Whizzer back to his car, when a red Honda civic rolls down the street, slowing down as it approached Whizzer’s home. When the window rolls down, two hands fly out of the sides. One is clearly Trina’s newly manicured black acrylic nailed hand, and the other hand is Mendel’s because who else would be in Trina’s car with her.

Mendel yells, “We’re the better couple asshole!”

They two of them flip off the other couples, then drive down the street, clearly going over the speed limit. Both Charlotte and Cordelia are laughing hard and loud, as Marvin looks at Whizzer.

“Wanna go show them who the better couple is?” He asks, a playful smile on his face.

Whizzer laughs hard and loud, just how Marvin likes it and replies with, “There’s nothing else I’d rather do in the world.”

After the memorable and happy situation, Whizzer Brown learned how to love the color purple.


End file.
